


Derek Nurse is hot how dare he

by FightMeImSmall



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Canonical swearing, Cause I swear like a sailor, Derek "Nursey" Nurse is Unchill, Dex is into it, M/M, Nursey is oblivious, derek nurse wears makeup, dumb boys, my work will never be pg, no one else is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 03:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20668265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FightMeImSmall/pseuds/FightMeImSmall
Summary: It was while he was jokingly doing a load of sensual expressions that he noticed Dex standing in the doorway. His stomach clenched as he caught his eye.“No.” Dex said and Derek’s stomach dropped. “You were already the most beautiful man on the planet, this should be fucking illegal, Jesus Christ Nurse.”The tone of his voice sounded like an insult, he sounded genuinely annoyed. It took a moment for what he said to sink in.“Are you… complimenting me?” Derek asked slowly.





	Derek Nurse is hot how dare he

Derek was sat on the gross green sofa with a full face of makeup. He quirked one eyebrow, admiring the perfect arch reflected in the mirror he held in his hand. Lardo had done a fantastic job, the curve of his lips were enticing in this dark burgundy colour, experimentally he bit his lip. The face in the mirror turned into a sensual temptress. The highlight on his cheekbones caught the light with every minute movement, the contouring below gave him cheekbones to rival Ransom.

“Yo bro, you look sick.” Ransom said coming into the room.

“Nursey MUA.” Holster nodded, following in behind Rans.

“I’d love to take credit but this magnificent is courtesy of Lardo.” Nursey replied, not quite being able to take his eyes off himself in the mirror.

“You already had the gorg face, dude.” Lardo said, a thoughtful look on her face as she looked at Nursey’s face. “I just did my thing.”

“You should deffo do your thing more.” Ransom told her seriously.

“Do me next.” Holster shot her a wink.

Lardo rolled her eyes at them. She sat in the armchair, legs over the arm and using the other arm as a backrest. The makeup she’d used was on the floor around her, haphazardly put away.

“Oh my God Nursey!” Chowder yelped, coming into the room with Bitty. “You look so cool! Did you do it? Are you gonna start wearing makeup?”

“Nah, Lards did it, though who knows, maybe I will get into it.” Nursey grinned at his favourite goalie.

His eyes slid to Bitty who was staring at him with wide eyes, his hand over his heart. Nursey grinned as Bitty shook his head and walked away before quickly coming back.

“Nu uh. No way are you allowed to be this majestic. How dare, Nurse, how dare.”

“Aw Bits.” Nursey laughed.

They all chilled in the living room, Ransom and Holster ordering an impromptu photoshoot. They got Derek standing against the wall, so they could have a blank background. They got Chowder to hold a light at different angles, so they could capture the range.

It was while he was jokingly doing a load of sensual expressions that he noticed Dex standing in the doorway. His stomach clenched as he caught his eye.

“No.” Dex said and Derek’s stomach dropped. “You were already the most beautiful man on the planet, this should be fucking illegal, Jesus Christ Nurse.”

The tone of his voice sounded like an insult, he sounded genuinely annoyed. It took a moment for what he said to sink in.

“Are you… complimenting me?” Derek asked slowly.

“No, I’m mad at you.” Dex replied, letting out a huff and crossing his arms. “You are unfairly pretty. It’s unfair, Nursey.”

“Okay… It kinda sounds like you’re complimenting me.” Derek narrowed his eyes, how was it that even after knowing Dex for almost two years, he still could not figure him out.

“Complimenting, flirting.” Lardo said, holding her hands out like a scale.

“Whatever works for you.” Dex agreed with a shrug, before turning back to the hallway. “Catch you guys later, Bit’s call me when you’re gonna make dinner I’ll help.”

And then he was gone. Ransom and Holster began trying to take his picture again but Derek was still trying to understand what the fuck just happened.

“What just happened?” He asked, bewildered.

“What do you mean?” Chowder asked, lowing his arms from where he’d been holding the light up.

“What do I mean? Dex just came in here and called me pretty!” Derek looked at the faces of his friends, all of whom looked back at him uncomprehendingly. “He complimented me!”

“He was just flirting with you like usual.” Ransom spoke slowly.

“Have you honestly never noticed?” Holster asked.

“He doesn’t flirt with me, he’s literally never flirted with me.”

“He literally just did, first of all.” Lardo pointed a finger at him. “So jot that down.”

“Sweetie, he’s literally been flirting with you since you guys met. You can’t tell me you haven’t noticed the way he only speaks to you like that?” Bitty said, his expression that of someone who really didn’t want to be the one to explain this.

“Yeah dude, and you were totally flirting back. Not seriously, but in the way you flirt with everyone. I think it annoyed him, so he flirted too.” Chowder mused, like he was trying to figure out how to explain someone’s behaviour to that person.

Derek thought back over the past year or so. He thought about Dex’s comments, how just hearing his tone would grate on Derek and make him slip into the uber chill Derek that annoyed Dex so much. But upon further reflection, his comments and chirps, they were often something nice said meanly. How the fuck had he not noticed.

“I gotta go.” Derek said, streaking out of the room.

“About fucking time.” Lardo muttered after him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is super short and I wrote it in like 10 minutes. I just needed it out


End file.
